contfandomcom-20200213-history
The Maiden's Teachings
"My god forgives no cowards - nor shall I." The documented teachings of the prophetess known as The Steel Maiden. Gathered from orated sermons, limited writings, and realizations shared among followers of Kord. Sermons Dear townspeople, guards and thieves and soldiers and servants alike - upon these changing times, Kord is here. I can see him - laugh if you will, my god shows himself in the whispers of the unsettled wind, we have a war coming, there is a fight we are bringing to our doorstep and like a great storm, I have seen it, it will ravage our people and tear our lives apart. Blessed are those who fight. Know Kord is with these soon monstrous winds. Remember Kord does not pick sides as mortals do, Kord doesn’t favor one faction throughout a battle. Kord only favours those strong enough to fight themselves, those who restrain themselves from destruction and pillaging and all the evil one commits once they have won; and of course, Kord only favour those mighty enough to win. My god is with you, but you may not be with my god. If your faith falters, so shall his faith. In these coming days, we must remember our faith, and what is owed - no more pain than necessary, a gracious victory. This is not just for the faithful, no, the wrath of Kord is no more gentle than the chimera who took my eyes, and the stirring breezes through this square are not his judgement; merely his eyes. It will not be like taking shelter from a heavy rain, there will not be shelter, you will be a boat at the mercy of the merciless sea, when the water and sky are pitch, and the wind and water toss you around and pull you under. Fear the storm as it comes near. Brave the storm as it arrives. Cowards will know no favour, but the cruel will know even less. * Sermon from the steel maiden, cleric of Kord, year XXX in an Orlestian town square. . Kord does not favour those unwilling to fight for themselves. Kord honours those strong enough to choose to fight, and as much as I preach of victory, glory and favor, fear the wrath of my god. Kord’s anger is not to be trifled with, and misfortune will follow you by land, or at sea. It will follow you on land, sea, and sky. My god forgives no cowards - nor shall I. My god doesn't stand with those who will not accept loss, nor losers, nor poor losers. Least of all, Kord will never look upon those who triumph and treat defeat as something to be mocked. * A teaching from inside the house of General Brassidas Plyiades, year XXX, Orlestian capital. Journals As to those who accuse my faith, you who accuse my faith - I do not fight, but rather ask you to consider the weapon strapped to my back. No, it is no greatsword, but my lack of loyalty to the sword means nothing of my faith. When I was first gifted this weapon - what did I know of gods? Of demons? Of David... Could you understand wielding a weapon that once has struck you? The weight of triumph, of survival. The weight of a warrior's bond.Category:Lore Category:Documents